In the installation and operation of railroad rail and the operation railroad engines and freight cars on such rail, the standard rail fastener is a spike driven into a wood tie on either side of the rail. Such arrangement is designed to keep the lateral spacing between rails to maintain gage distance. Tie plates are also utilized as bearing pads against lateral and vertical forces.
Special problems have arisen due to the use of concrete ties in certain railroad rail installations. The particular problem with railroad rail mounted on concrete ties is longitudinal rail movement when holding is provided with resilient fasteners. Rail anchors can be used to restrict such longitudinal rail movement, which typically occurs during the acceleration and deceleration of trains or the expansion and contraction due to temperature change. However, abrasion from the steel rail anchor against the concrete tie sides tend to erode and eventually damage the concrete tie.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved rail anchor, particularly adapted for use with concrete ties.